Miley's Got A New Identity
by hayley12
Summary: Miley tells her Hannah secret and becomes annoyed that she never gets any privacy so she creates ANOTHER identity call Angie Sharriet. Short THREE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Miley had told her secret. She didn't really have a choice. She had been Hannah Montana for 5 years and people were starting to find the similarities between Hannah and Miley.

_**Flashback**_

"_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chillin' out take it slow then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds"_

"Thanks everybody for coming out tonight because I have something important to announce." The crowd went quiet, anxious, listening intently.

"Five years ago I wanted to become a pop star, but I didn't want to have to deal with not being able to go out in public without fans hounding me with cameras and asking for autographs." The crowd looked confused so she continued, "My real name is not Hannah Montana. It's just my secret identity," she started to pull of her wig to reveal her long brown hair, "My real name is Miley Stuart and I am Hannah Montana." The audience gasped in shock. She had asked the TV stations to film this concert so she could get the news out to the world.

She didn't want to give up being Hannah Montana. She loved singing but was tired of a secret identity. She was sure she would be fine, continuing her career, just as Miley instead Hannah.

She had spoken with her father about it and he agreed. People were noticing they were the same person. When Hannah had laryngitis, Miley had laryngitis. And they both miraculously recovered at the same time. When Miley was on a date with Josh she would rush in and out and always seem to miss Hannah's performance. And she did tell Bree Samuels at school that she was Hannah Montana but managed to cover it up.

Lily, Oliver, Jackson and Robbie had to admit she was very good at keeping her secret but her time had come. She had to let go and tell the truth to the world.

She ended the concert and the next day, Miley/Hannah was the hottest topic on the news, internet, tabloids and newspapers. And school was as she expected, hectic. Her friends came rushing up, asking for autographs, photos, it was a nightmare.

**_Present Day_**

**Miley POV**

I knocked on the door. _Knock, knock, knock. _

"Is anyone there?"

"Hey Miles," Nick gave her a quick hug and let her inside. "So how haveyou been dealing with the fans?"

"Um alright, I sort of expected it I guess."

"Yeah, well it had to happen eventually. They were going to find out in the end."

"I know but I sort of miss being Hannah. It was a break from reality. And Hannah was used to fans, and Miley isn't, so it's still hard, even after a year."

"Hahaha I have an idea! Why don't you put on another wig and pretend to be someone else again! Wow that would be funny if you could pull it off twice."

"Actually, Nick, that's not a bad idea."

"What? You're actually going to be someone else again!"

"Hey, you suggested it."

"Yeah, but I was joking!"

"Well thats just too bad, tomorrow you're coming with me to the wig shop and I'm gonna create a new identity!"

**Thanx guys! This is my first story and I'm more of a songwriter than a storywriter. She is going to get a new identity in the next chapter but will she be a hit...or not? Please REVIEW!  
**


	2. Meet Angie Sharriet

**Nick POV**

OMG! When I suggested getting a new identity...again, I was kidding! I didn't think Miley would actually go through with it. So anyway, Miley's trying on different wigs at the moment with her bodyguard, Roxy. We first met Roxy at this exact place 6 years ago from now. She worked here as the security guard and helped Miley pick out her Hannah wig, and now she was going to pick out her newest identity which is yet to be named. We still haven't decided what we should call her but we want something fresh and new...

**Miley POV**

"Ugh! No way girl, if you want something new and fresh – you don't want that wig," Roxy said, looking at a short, blonde wig.

"That looks way too much like Hannah." Robbie agreed

"Yeah, maybe you should try that one," Jackson suggested. It was a rainbow coloured clown wig. Of course Jackson would say that. It's so like him to be goofing off.

"No, actually I think it would look way better on you!" I shoved the wig onto his head and in one swift motion pulled my phone out of my pocket and 'SNAP' took a picture. I am sooo gonna use this against him if he ever pulls a practical joke on me. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and grinned at Jackson.

"Hey, what about that wig?" Nick said, pointing to a long, black and wavy wig. It was perfect. We bought the wig and went back home.

The next process of a new identity was coming up with a name.

"Well, we can't have something that rhymes like Hannah Montana because well for obvious reasons," said Robbie.

"How about Moxy Shadara?" suggested Roxy

"Moxy's cool but 'Shadara'? That's just weird," replied Jackson.

"Dani Greensburg?" tried Oliver.

"Nah"

"Shera Jacobson?" said Lily

"Nuh-uh"

"I've got it! Angie Sharriet!" Robbie said, standing up.

"Love it!"

"It's perfect"

"Awesome!"

So everyone agreed that Miley's new identity would be called "Angie Sharriet"


End file.
